Populists
Hibiscus Red|seats1_title = National Assembly|seats1 = |seats2_title = Governorships|seats2 = |website = www.populisti.ist|footnotes = Politics of Istalia Political parties in Istalia Elections in Istalia|flag = Populists flag.png|party logo = Populist Logo.png|blank1_title = Nation|blank1 = Istalia|leader1_title = Cademo|leader1_name = Augusto Amadeo|international affiliation = (None)|youth_wing = Union of Young Populists|student_wing = National Popular Student League|wing1_title = National wing|wing1 = National Organization of Populist Unions|founder = Giusto Zani|think_tank = AVRIPOZA}}The Populists,' '''officially the '''Populist Faction' (in Istalian:'' Populisti and ''Fazione Populista), is an Istalian political and populist party who wishes to promote the interests of the common man. The Populists was founded in 4682 as the Populist Movement by Giusto Zani, a sociopolitical philosopher and military officer, after he saw the rising distancing of the government from the common people. They entered the National Assembly in early 4684 with over 6% of the votes and 44 seats. They became part of their first government in 4685, that being the Larocca's Cabinet III and was for the first time part of the opposition from 4688 to 4693. The party changed its name to its current one, after the assassination of Zani. History Founding The Populists were founded as a political movement on the 18 February 4682, then known as the Populist Movement, by Giusto Zani, together with his long time friend Romero Geraci. The movement registered to local and national elections on the 19 February 4682. At the time of its foundation, the Populists were a loose movement and not so much of an organized party. In early September, the same year, the Conservative Republican Party of Likatonia contacted the Populists to express their desires for the newly formed istalian movement to join the Fair Tax Coalition. Zani responded to CRP leader Phillip Virgil, about their growing interest in joining the organization. The Populists applied for membership on the 13 September 4682. The movement held its first organized party congress in late October 4682. During the meeting, it was decided that the Deputy leader were to be Romero Geraci and that a leadership body were to be formed called the Populist High Council. At the time, only the Leader and Deputy leader were sitting in the Council. In early 4683, the National Alliance motioned a bill in the defense of corporations, this bill was criticized by the Left Bloc and their spokesperson Marco Gotti, who said that they would have no problem in "punishing" the rich. This immediately caused an uproar among the right-wing parties of the National Assembly, but especially by the Populists who used the lefts words "Punish the rich" as one of their main campaigning tools against the leftist government. Giusto Zani gave a message to the National Assembly and the Left Bloc's spokesperson through a rally in Genevia were he said his famous words "The people are not the 99%, the people are the 100%". On the 5 September 4683, the Populists formed all of the regional movements for the party, and decided over who was to become the regional leaders. On the same day, they were all officially included in to the Populist High Council as well. Entering the National Assembly The party entered the National Assembly after the election of February 4684, with 44 seats, or roughly 6% of the vote. They also became the second largest party in Padagna. The first billhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=614463, the Populists motioned was by Giusto Zani, to reform the Infrastructural levels of the society, this was however defeated. During the same time, the Left Bloc, who had reached the position of largest party sought to form a new government. This intended government, included either the separatist Alaria National Partyhttp://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=38854 or the Populists. Zani and Left Bloc's Minerva Larocca negotiated concerning the Populists infrastructural reforms, after some time, a agreement was reached and the Populists joined in the then, newly formed Larocca III government. In the agreement, it was decided that a compromise of the Populists infrastructure reformshttp://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=614766 were to be made. Leaving the FTC After heavy debates by the Populists concerning the international Fair Tax Coalition, it was decided that a process of leaving the organization were to take place, this was do to a lot of influence from the leftist-government, the Populists had entered in, but also because of a new set of ideas of national self-determination. Zani, informed the decision to the FTC and withdrew from it with immediate effect on the 31 January 4687. Formation of party affiliated organizations On the 5th February 4687, the Populists formed during the party congress, the Union of Young Populists (in Istalian: Unione di Giovani Populisti) or simply just the Young Populists, with a Chairman to head it. The Populist National Congress has considered to put the Chairman of the Young Populists on the High Council, however this idea was scrapped. In late January 4689, the High Council formed the National Popular Student League (in Istalian: Lega Studentesca Popolare Nazionale) or simply just the Popular Students ''and/or ''Populist Students. At the same congress, two days later, the Populists formed another organization which purpose was to bind all the party affiliated organizations in the country, known as the National Organization of Populist Unions ''(in Istalian: ''Organizzazione Nazionale delle Unioni Populiste) or simply just ONUP and the Populist Unions. The position of First Representative of the ONUP was established as a representative for all the populist organizations on the Populist High Council. First time as a opposition party (4688 - 4693) After the 4688 election, the Populists were kind of disappointed at the results and their loss of two seats in the National Assembly, but also because of the formation of the cabinet of Roncato and how the new government parties did not consider the Populists at all in the government choice at least not publicly. After the 4692 election, the Left Bloc immediately starts on a cabinet which included the Populists, however, the left did not anyway issue any government program, which made the Populists start to reconsider their options. At the same time, the National Alliance approached the Populists with a proposition to include the small movement in a Conservative led government, in exchange to motion more business friendly and economic policies, this was accepted a day later by the High Council. Government of Roberto Gori (4693 - 4696) On the 1 March 4693, Gori's Cabinet was accepted by the National Assembly and the Populists managed to receive two ministers in the cabinet, these being the former Minister of Education and Culture for the Larocca's III cabinet, Alfio Imbrogno as the Minister of Education and Culture again and the Ministry of Justice with Giusto Zani himself as the Minister of Justice. Between 15th and 20th May 4694, the Populists held what political commentators have stated as their most important party congress as of yet. During the congress they created the so-called 4700 Plan, a plan with 17 points of legislation they wish to start working on from the year 4700. They also declared an "ideological expansion" and officially incorporated a somewhat of an ideology, that being pragmatism. During the congress, the Populists officially announced Estella Belli as the Camber leader in the National Assembly for the movement. Election of 4696 The 4696 national election was a major success for the Populists, who received 63 seats in the National Assembly. Regional wise the Populists became the third biggest party in Sarregna, which was celebrated as a major victory in the region, where they usually have had low results in the past elections. The biggest disappointment and loss for the Populists was in the region of Padagna where the party has its seat of power and has usually had strong results since the movements formation in 4682, but this time only got 170 thousand votes of 10 million and received only 2 seats, where they in 4684 had 24 seats. With this loss in Padagna, the regional leader for the Populists there, Fabio Perata who was seen as a possible future face of the Populist movement decided to announce his resignation on the 18 February 4696, there are however speculations that he was forced out by the High Council. Perata was succeeded by Donato Varriale as the new regional leader for Padagna and candidate for its governorship on the 22 February, he also got Perata's position in the High Council. Opposition again (4696 - 4705) In November of 4696, nine months after the election that year, Left Bloc managed to pass their cabinet proposal which resulted in the Populists entering in to the opposition for a second time. Giusto Zani's assassination The Populists had during the recent election lost most of the support they initially had in the region of Padagna, to try to change this Giusto Zani organized a public rally in the city of Genevia, Zani after passionate speeches entered the massive crowd in front of him and suffered the consequences of being shot by a still unknown man. Zani was shot three times, and later passed away at a local hospital were the surgical team operated on him for more than twelve hours. Zani's death have caused his cult of personality to reach out in public, as many members of the Populists started to call for his political and philosophical ideas to be implemented into official Populist policies. Not only did Zani's cult start to spread but two of his most dedicated supporters started to compete for power, those being the Deputy leader Romero Geraci and Chairman of the Young Populists, Augusto Amadeo, who has been confirmed to been the closest to Zani, but that Geraci and Amadeo have had a long standing rivalry between each other. New leadership After the death of Zani, many major players in the Populists started to scheme and plot. The two people who started moving directly after the news of Zani's assassination attempt was Deputy leader Romero Geraci and Chairman of the Young Populists Augusto Amadeo who successfully have outmaneuvered their opponents except each other, and under the heat came an unexpected twist that both of them had made an agreement for the division of power. Geraci was to be named the new Cademo, while Amadeo was to become the first holder of the position of First Representative of ONUP thus making both the rulers of the Populists. A party congress was held between 14 February to 18 February 4697, at the congress it was decided that the formation of a new affiliated-organization of the Populists that would fall under the umbrella of ONUP would be created, this organization's purpose has been publicly debated, however it has come from the initiative of the new Cademo Geraci, who has said: The new organization is known as the Populist-Zanist Revolutionary Vanguard (in Istalian: Avanguardia Rivoluzionaria Populista-Zanista) or simply Avripoza, who's primary function as stated by Geraci to be: However, it has been speculated that it does not only have "preservation" as their primary function but is meant to become a semi-paramilitary organization, dedicated to protect the movement and all founding organizations of the Populists. However, this has been strongly denied, and it has been enforced that the Avripoza's true purpose is to work closely with the National Popular Student League to create "educational institutions" which teaches political and philosophical intellectualism. Zani's cult of personality The cult of personality that were formed around Giusto Zani spread like wildfire after his death and instigated ideas of implementing Zani's political ideologies and philosophies in populist policies. The first major sign of the growing cult is the formation of the Avripoza, which has been given the purpose to "preserve Zani's popular revolution". The second major sign is the word phrasing key populists have started to use. The third and probably the official declaration of the cult was during the congress between 14 and 18 February 4697, were at the last day, the congress gave Zani the posthumous title "Father and Guide of the Popular Revolution". Not only that but sculpture artists have made busts of Giusto Zani which have been an increasingly popular tourist token in the city of Genevia. But the Populists has now displayed a major bust of him in the entrance of the Populist headquarters in Genevia but also a more larger bust at the official meetings of the Populist National Congress behind the podium were the speaker stands. Evolving into a "parliamentary faction" and name change At the second party congress 4697, the idea of a parliamentary faction came up again and was at the meeting unanimously accepted to "evolve" the movement into such a "faction", to officially showcase this transformation was to change the party's name from the Populist Movement to the know used Populist Faction. Geraci Doctrine Ever since the ascension of Romero Geraci to leader of the Populists he started writing a political documentation, which had been long for a long time suspected to be about ideas for foreign and military policies, this turned out to be correct as Geraci has devoted most of his political career for foreign and military policies, the documentation is known as the Policies in Service of a Interventionist Empire but is commonly referred to as The Geraci Doctrine which has become the same name for the political doctrine. After being commission by the Populist Students in 4698, it gained traction by many Populists which has publicly favored it as the perfect solution for the conflict between Istalia and Solentia, which the latter has been accused to been behind the assassination of Giusto Zani. The claims of Solentia's involvement has made many Populists seek revenge and has wanted to retaliate. On the 28 June the same year, the Populists officially added the Geraci Doctrine to the party's foreign and military policies. This has caused much criticism against the Populists since the doctrine openly promote armed conflict with Istalia's neighbor Solentia if not war for not only the death of Zani but many other Istalian border guards killed in terrorist attacks. Election of 4699 The national election of 4699 was a major disappointment for the Populists as it made them loose 23 seats in the National Assembly with only 5.94% of the vote compared to its 9.57% in the election of 4696. The most devastating result however was in the region of Silicia were the Populists lost 915,000 votes and didn't receive any seats in the regional assembly there, this made the regional leader of Silicia for the Populists, Saffo Cimo, resign his post and candidacy for future regional governorship elections. He was succeeded by Messalina Sollecito who has been received a lot of popularity ever since she came before the spotlight. It was rumored that regional leader of Mezzodiurno, Silvia Amante, was also going to resign because of the negative results the party gained in the region but nothing of sort has yet to happen. Election of 4703 Following the national election the Populists received their largest numbers since their formation, with 74 seats in the National Assembly and over 10% of the vote, and of that vote being 6 million votes. They made both significantly good and bad in the regional elections. In Mezzodiurno, the Populists gained 21 seats again and almost 2 million votes as well as becoming the second largest party in the region. In Padagna nothing of significance changed and they kept their 5 seats in the regional assembly. In Silicia the newly appointed regional leader of the region, Messalina Sollecito, has managed to crawl her and the Populists way into the regional assembly once more with 5 seats. In Trivendito the Populists again increases their results and gains their greatest number of seats to 38 and with over 3 million votes out of 10 million. In Sarregna however, the Populists gains less then 500 thousand votes and falls to 5 seats from 11 in the assembly. The Sarregnan regional leader Sigismondo Piro, a well liked man and has a reputation for kindness and humor resigned from his candidacy to the Governorship and his post of regional leader for the Populists. Because of his still going fanbase he has instead been given the post of Spokesman for Finance of the Populists succeeding Leontina Visalli who has instead taken the position of Spokeswoman for Trade and Industry. Piro was succeeded as the regional leader of Sarregna and its candidate for governor by Saffo Colletti. Election of 4705 and leadership coup After the 4705 early election which was called after the Reformists dissolution, the Populists remained as the sixth largest party and with 74 seats in the National Assembly. In the regions they received 9 seats in Padagna while they lost 3 seats in Mezzodiurno, in Sarregna they increased with 3 seats up to a total of 8 seats, in Silicia Sollecito did not do much of a difference and stayed with 5 seats, in Trivendito the Populists for the first time decreased with 4 seats but still remaining the second largest party there. Right after the election in 23 January, Augusto Amadeo with the rest of the Populist High Council organized a party coup and successfully ousted Romero Geraci from the leadership. They blamed him for the anxiety of many voters because of his large militaristic and aggressive policies he promoted. The event was announced during a party congress in 24 January, this was met with some criticism but Amadeo was able to repress it and was on the same day declared the new Cademo. Carabetta government (4705 - ) With the change of leadership in the Populists, the Left Bloc lifted their harsh veto against them and negotiated a government proposal. This government now known as the Carabetta III is composed of the Left Bloc, the Socialists & Democrats, the Populists and the Republic. The Populists receive this time three ministries these being the Ministry of Justice with Estella Belli as its Minister, the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport with Simone Paratore as the Minister and the Ministry of Food and Agriculture with Aurelia Siena as its Minister for a second time since 4688. Land and infrastructural reforms In a speech held by Amadeo in late January 4706, he announced a program which he and the Minister of Food and Agriculture Aurelia Siena had worked on, which would create an area in northern Mezzodiurno for distribution of lands for the poor and the peasants in the region. This land reform has become a major policy for the Populists, were some in the party has also sought to create similar land distribution areas in other regions of Istalia. Later the Minister of Infrastructure and Transport Simone Paratore issued a http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=616930government bill from his ministry which seeks to reform and centralize all of the Infrastructure in the nation. Party organization The party leader of the Populists is the Leader of the Movement ''(in Istalian: ''Capo del Movimento) or simply just Cademo. The main executive body of the party is the Populist High Council (in Istalian: Alto Consiglio Populista), on the council the Leader, the Deputy Leader, all five of the regional leaders and the First Representative of the ONUP sits. The Regional leaders each have jurisdiction over their respective regional movements, were they choose the party's regional leaderships, however, each member of the leaderships chosen by the regional leaders must be approved by the Populist National Congress. Electoral results Legislative elections Government positions held by party members 'Prime Minister Imperial Secretary of State' Council of Ministers's members Symbols See also * History of the Populists * Leader of the Movement of the Populists * Populist High Council * Regional Movements of the Populists Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Political parties Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Populists